Rosto and The Haircut
by Light of Polaris
Summary: Rosto? Haircut? Two words that should not be said in the same sentence...in the presence of our favorite Rogue, that is. My take on Rosto's reaction to a haircut. Warning: Extreme vanity and inflamed ego. Caution advised. BxR. READ AND REVIEW! Oneshot.


Hi peoples! I decided to take a short break from my fanfic and write a oneshot fluffer. It's not really a Beka/Rosto oneshot, more of what I think would happen if Rosto was confronted with the idea of getting a haircut…Enjoy!

Rosto

=:=

Nothing is scarier than when I walk into the breakfast room to see Beka, Kora, Aniki, and Ersken sitting and grinning but not eating. Tis not normal. I am late to breakfast and by rights half of it should already be gone. I give them suspicious glances as I sit down at the table rather than on the floor with my friends. I want to sit as far away from those mischievous stares as possible. I grab a few mutton pasties and start chewing. After several minutes of eating in silence with them watching me and just grinning, I finally ask "What in the Mithros' name are you grinning at me for?"

They just smile a bit wider and Kora says "Rosto, have you ever considered getting a haircut?"

I stare at her in horror. I _had_ thought about it recently because my hair had almost grown to my shoulders. I had decided against it though because my hair is perfectly manageable in its ponytail at the nape of my neck. Besides I could never cut my hair, it's just too precious.

"No and don't you go scheming to get it cut. I'll naught put up with it." I think for a minute and then reconsider. "But if, let's say, Beka were to give me a kiss, I might consider it." There, that will keep me safe. It's a reasonable enough request but Beka wouldn't kiss me. Not yet anyway. I have yet to convince her of my true intentions. I smile wickedly as I realize that Beka is frowning. Perhaps my long hair bothers her. Enough to get a kiss though? I can tell she's thinking about it.

"Beka? Does my hair bother you like this?" I take the band out of my hair and let it fall around my face. I peer through my pale blond locks at her. She is staring at me with a kind of openmouthed expression. I can't help but laugh as Kora and Aniki start glaring. Beka is their hidden weapon. They know that if they want my hair cut, Beka has only to ask and I'll cut it. Ersken, poor lad, seems completely oblivious to everything that's going on and is contenting himself to eating pasties and playing with Fuzzball and Laddybuck.

"You really should get your hair cut," Beka says uncertainly. "It could be dangerous to wear it so long. It offers an opponent a grip. Unless you braid it like mine," she smiles and holds her braid up, "which would be undignified for a Rogue. You should really get it cut." Aniki and Kora are nodding in assent and I know I'm almost defeated.

"You're already called a Scanran pretty boy. Imagine what the court would say if you started braiding your hair like a mot's." Aniki smiles and removes a pair of scissors from the folds of her tunic. Handing the scissors to Kora all three of them stand up. I myself feel the urge to run. They are going to cut my hair! My precious sun-colored hair! I try and duck past them but Aniki, curse her, has extremely good reflexes and tosses me back into the corner.

"Beka, Aniki, grab his arms!" Quick to comply, they grab my arms. Beka smiles apologetically at me and I can tell this plan was not of her engineering. I'm a sarden looby for not running as soon as I saw them smiling so. Kora comes closer to me, scissors raised. I close my eyes as I hear her start snipping.

"Why? Oh why did I choose you girls for friends?" I open my eyes briefly to see Kora giving me the same wicked grin I give Beka. Then, at the sight of my pale hair all over the floor, I shut my eyes again. The rhythmic snipping continues. I feel my head getting lighter and resist the urge to knock Beka and Aniki over to flee. As if sensing my intention to do so, both of the hands on my arms tighten.

"Almost done, Rosto. Kora is quite the hair stylist. I really like what she's done." It seems Beka knows exactly the right words to make me stand up straight instead of slumping in defeat and open my eyes. It seems my change in stance didn't go unnoticed. Everyone is now smiling like a cracknob except me. Why does my length of hair bother them so much? Aniki and Kora were always finicky about that but I've not been with either of them since we came to Tortall. Mayhap they're thinking to make me more appealing to Beka. I push this thought away for my vanity does not allow it. How can I be any more appealing?

With that thought in mind instead of the one relating to Beka, I glance into the mirror that Aniki is holding up in front of me. I suppose there was room for a _little_ improvement. I must say that Kora is really amazing with a pair of scissors. If I didn't know her any better I would think that this was her profession. She cut my hair up to my ears and my hair curls a bit naturally so it looks kind of wild and beautiful. I smile at my reflection and twirl some of my hair around my finger. Suddenly, Beka doubles over laughing.

"What's so funny?" I do not like to be laughed at when I make a change to my appearance. Albeit, unwillingly. I let my irritation slip into my voice.

"The..way…you…" another bout of laughter, "were looking…vain…spintry…" Apparently she can't stop laughing at my vanity because even after she calms down a little she is still giggling.

"Is it so wrong for a cove to take pride in his appearance?" I ask her. She breaks down giggling again.

"Rosto, only girls twirl their hair the way you did. It's not pride, it's self-obsession. You vain looby." Still giggling she comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "That's for being a brave little Rogue while the mother rusher cut his hair." This time Kora and the others laugh with her. Even I cannot suppress a smile.

"If only for you, love." While she is still within arm's reach, I grab her around the waist and give her a quick peck on the lips. Ah, how I love these lips. I know what's coming and decide to lithely escape before her flying fist connects with my jaw. Getting my haircut was worth it, I think.


End file.
